glee_un_trofeo_masfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio XII
Mason-(Narrando) Ustedes han llegado a tener problemas amorosos que llegan a frustrarlos? Yo sí y no se lo desería ni a mi peor enemigo, ahora que Jane ha vuelto hemos estado un poco cercanos y trato de darle el apoyo que necesita para la situación en la que está, pero desde aquella fiesta comienzo a pensar que ya no siente nada por mí, y desde ahí no hemos hablado, es sólo que, todo este tiempo separados la extrañé demasiado, como si me hubieran arrebatado mi otra mitad, también hay otro problema, la Srta. Stone, me lleva a todas partes, y me presiona mucho, me dice "no hagas esto", "tienes que ser así", "no seas así", "cero de esto", "haz esto", demonios, es como Madison...no, no, no, no, no, ella es peor que Madison porque es famosa, eso la hace más controladora y eso que tiene 2 o 3 años más que yo, esperen un segundo, aún no finalizo, hay otro problema...ella trata de controlarme y coquetearme a la vez, es posible? Me voy a volver loco, alaba mis notas altas y lo más incómodo, está muy cerca de mí, algo en mí me dice que debería corresponderle ya que ella es super famosa, eso automáticamente me haría famoso a mí también y provocaría los celos de Jane, pero no sé si sea una gran idea, no quiero herir a Jane, pero cómo puedo deshacerme de esta chica? Leila-(Hablaba) Mason-(Narrando) Habla demasiado que me da mucho sueño Leila-Mason! Mason-Ah!...Qué pasa ñ.ñ? Leila-Si quieres que esto funcione necesitas tener escrita una canción, la tienes? Mason-Bueno, hace algo de tiempo escribí no exactamente una canción, pero eran frases que s eme venían a la cabeza sobre como me sentía (Narrando) No miento, sin querer ni pensarlo escribí una canción yo mismo, eso es posible? Acaso soy capaz de eso? Sólo escribí tal como me sentía en ese momento, unos pocos meses después de la graduación, o sea, después de terminar con Jane, lo hicimos de una manera madura, han escuchado la canción de Amy Winehouse que dice "Sólo dijimos adiós con palabras, morí mil veces" ("We only say goodbye with words, i died a hundred times")?, me sentí identificado con esa frase, Shannon me dio un consejo, que escribiera todo lo que sentía por ella en una hoja, absolutamente todo, me dio ese consejo porque en ese entonces los 2 estabamos en la misma situación, esa canción es muy profunda así que no creo que tenga éxito, nadie comprendería como me sentía Leila-Estoy segura de que será éxitoso y sabes porqué?...Porque tu voz es única, a todos les sorprendió que puedes llegar a las notas de Chester Bennington Mason-El cantante de Linkin Park? Leila-Y además porque eres demasiado guapo y sexy para tener 20 Mason-...Sí, creo que en eso último tienes razón Leila-Serás uno de los famosos más apuestos junto con Bradd Pitt y Jared Leto Mason-Me encanta esa idea Leila-Es genial Mason-...(Narrando) Estoy desesperado, nisiquiera se lo que hago, no puedo funcionar...nos besamos? (Se acerca a ella) Leila-Te voy a detener ahí, ni siquiera lo pienses, suerte con eso, cuando entré a esto de la farandula me hize la promesa de no involucrar el amor con el trabajo y en eso entras tú, que ahora trabajas conmigo Mason-(Suspira) Está bien ''--10 minutos después-'' Mason y Leila-(Besandose en el sillón) Mason-(Narrando) Mujeres, quién las entiende? Aunque debo admitir que besa muy bien Leila-(Se separa)...Debes saber que esto no significa nada Mason-Cómo que esto no significa nada? Qué quieres decir? Leila-Pensaste que sólo por habernos besado que habrá algo entre nosotros? Mason-Dices una cosa y luego dices otra, qué tratas de decir? Leila-Qué trato de decir? Mason-Exacto, qué quieres decir? No creas que no me doy cuenta de lo que haces, coqueteas con alguien y le das esperanzas para luego rompérselas completamente. Leila-Qué? Mason-Ajá! Ya se tu plan! Seguramente has hecho esto con la mitad de los hombres solteros de la farandula, ya no me sorprendería de ti, y tampoco me sorprendería que me hubieras elegido a mí, te gusto y por eso me elegiste, no por mi talento, debí saberlo, no soy tan suertudo, pudiste elegir a Joey por su gran talento y energía en los escenarios, a Alistair por transmitir sus sentimientos, a Shannon o Skylart por sus buenos rapeos, a Roderick por su voz que parece una versión masculina de Amy Winehouse, o eso es lo que creo yo, porqué Leila, porqué?! Silencio... Leila-...... Mason-...... Leila-Porqué me acusas? Ese es el problema con los hombres, les decimos algo y se ilucionan completamente, creen que significa algo, yo soy buena para hacer cumplidos y por eso los hombres se ilucionan conmigo, no los culpo, tienen ojos, pero lo más gracioso es que creen que los amo cuando sólo les digo un par de cumplidos Mason-Para mí es difícil creerte, no tiene sentido Leila, no lo digo por uno o dos cumplidos que me hayas dicho, siempre que estamos juntos lo haces, y me siento incómodo Leila-Ok, creo que tú interpretas todo mal, y también creo que deberías irte, hemos terminado por hoy Mason-...Vale, cómo quieras (Se va) .......................... En el hospital Francis-(En la cama leyendo su libro) ^^'' X-(Entra) Francis-Doctor, cuándo voy a salir de aquí? No recuerdo nada, comienzo a sospechar que he sido secuestrado, y ayer escuché de nuevo la voz de mi chica, tengo que encontrarla X-Tranquilo amigo, este es un hospital, estás en buenas manos, yo te avisaré cuando ya estés bien para salír (Se va) En la sala de espera X-Está sano pero está muy confundido, debido a que no recuerda nada, sospecha que ha sido secuestrado Greg-No se preocupe doctor, nosotros lo haremos volver a la normalidad X-Ya pueden pasar a verlo (Entran al cuarto) Francis-Quienes son ustedes?! Taylor-Ay no puede ser, está asustado y confundido Greg-Alguien debería acercarse a él y decirle que somos sus amigos Myron-Tienes razón Sheldon-Yo soy su mejor amigo, yo iré (Se acerca a él) Francis-(Se pone en guardia para golpearlo) Katherine-Emm Sheldon .-. Sheldon-Calmate, amigo, calmate, soy tu mejor amigo ñ.ñ Francis-(Suelta un golpe) Sheldon-(Lo esquiva) Ah! D: ...no te enojes, somos tus amigos, este es un hospital, no un centro de prostitución o lo que tú piensas, y nosotros somos tus amigos, nadie te secuestró ñ.ñ'' Francis-Ustedes no saben nada de mí!! Greg-Entiende que no queremos hacerte daño? Cómo hacemos que nos recuerdes?! Francis-Alejense de mí!! Silencio...... Greg-...Te conocemos más de lo que piensas...vámonos (Se van) Francis-...Yo no confío en nadie (Se tira a la cama) (Música) Francis-I never said I'd lie and wait forever If I died, we'd be together I can't always just forget her But she could try At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are never ever... Ever... Get the feeling that you're never All alone and I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms she diez She diez At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me If I fall If I fall (down) At the end of the world Or the last thing I see You are Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home Never coming home And all the things that you never ever told me And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me Never coming home Never coming home Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me For all the ghosts that are never gonna....(Se toma unas pastillas) .............................. Mientras tanto Bill-Muy bien, he llegado, en cuanto recibí tu mensaje tomé el primer taxi que no me ignoró Andreas-Tardaste un poco Bill-Te lo dije "el primer taxi que no me ignoró" Andreas-...Tiene sentido Bill-Sucede algo? Andreas-Es Kitty Bill-Problemas sexuales? Andreas-Qué? No! Bill-Entonces aún no lo hacen Andreas-No, aún no lo consumamos Bill-Si no lo hace contigo algo anda mal Andreas-Ese no es el punto, Bill Bill-Ya, ya, entonces de que quieres hablar? Andreas-Sobre Kitty Bill-Te lo dije, problemas sexuales Andreas-Por Dios Bill, escúchame! Bill-...Te escucho Andreas-Está molesta, no quiere hablar conmigo ahora Bill-Si hace eso hiciste algo que la molestó, lenguaje de mujeres, ya me ha pasado con Hayley millones de veces, sólo presta atención a sus palabras Andreas-No Bill, no me estás entendiendo, hablo sobre aquella fiesta Bill-Te dije que era mala idea agregarle alcohol a la limonada, tal vez no fue un descontrol como esa vez en Ohio, pero provocó un accidente muy severo Andreas-Yo no le agregué alcohol Bill-Ah no?...Debió ser uno de esos chicos ._. Andreas-No sabía lo que hacía, pero recuerdo muy bien que ella me dijo que parara y yo la golpee Bill-Espera, tú, qué?! La golpeaste? Andreas-No sabías lo que hacía Bill-"La culpa es del acohol" eso no es excusa, si quieres que te perdone debes hacer algo revolucionario, algo extraordinario Andreas-No ha querido ni saludarme, y lo peor es que otro chico tiene un fuerte interés en ella, no dudo que se aproveche de esto para quitármela, qué puedo hacer? Bill-No lo sé Andreas, también lo que hiciste es algo muy severo y será muy difícil que te perdone Andreas-Oh vaya (Suspira) Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, es la chica más hermosa que hay aquí...sin ella soy miserable Bill-(Lo interrumpe) Aguarda...tal vez no consigas que te perdone pero...debes hacer todo lo posible porque no te la roben, puedes matar dos pájaros de un tiro, se dará cuenta cuanto le importas y tal vez así consiga tu perdón...y así ella será toda tuya de nuevo Andreas-No puede ser, eres un genio (Chocan los 5) Bill-Lo que sea por ti, amigo ....................... Mientras tanto X-Ya está despertando Greg-Francis! Francis-(Despierta) Ah...Qué me pasó? X-Tomaste unas pastillas que pararon tu corazón por unos minutos, pero estás bien Francis-No lo entiendo, si pararon mi corazón como es que estoy vivo? X-Esa fue suerte amigo...no recomiendo que lo vuelvas a hacer Más tarde Francis-Ya basta, les dije que no los conozco y no saben nada de mí Gregory-Por Dios, sabemos todo de ti y sí te conocemos, sólo has un esfuerzo por recordar Sheldon-Yo puedo hacerlo por ti (Le pega con un bate) Francis-Eso porqué?! Sheldon-Te sientes mejor? Francis-Me siento igual Sheldon-(Lo vuleve a golpear) Francis-Ya basta! Sheldon-Pues si no mejoras tendré que hacerlo hasta que lo hagas (Se escuchan unas risas) Los 7-.... .-. X-Un gusto conocerlo Sr. Beapsite Jean-El placer todo mío Francis-(Lo mira de lejos) Taylor-...(Se acerca más a él) Dime si lo recuerdas Francis-(Recordando) . . Jean-Porqué crees que de demasiados reclutas te escojí a ti para ue entraras a Troath Explosion? Tu voz nos da una ventaja pero la verdad eres un cobarde, no sirves para nada Francis-Sólo me siento seguro cuando canto Jean-Eres un perdedor y siempre lo serás .................. Francis-(Vomitando) Jean-Eres patético, si no puedes resistir nuestra jornada de ensayo no eres nada Francis-Hago lo que puedo, estoy muy mareado Jean-Lo sabías, una vez perdedor, siempre perdedor Francis-...Oye, ya cállate, quieres? Lo único que haces es insultarme y hacerme sentir miserable por ser quien soy Jean-Ah sí, y quién se supone que eres? Francis-Yo no soy tú! Jean-Lo ves? Eso es justamente a lo que me refiero, al menos yo sé que hago lo correcto a dirigir este Club y déjame decirte que es cierto y eres una vergüenza para este coro, los perdedores siempre niegan que son perdedores! Silencio... Jean-Suficiente por hoy (Todos abandonan el auditorio dejando sólo a Francis) Francis-(Le salen unas lágrimas)...No soy un perdedor (Toma su mochila y se va de ahí) . . Francis-...Jean Beapsite Taylor-Muy bien, ya lo recuerdas? Francis-...Lo recuerdo muy bien Jean-(Va a su auto) Francis-(Se acerca a él) Hey...no se si me recuerdes Jean-...Claro que sí, eres Francis, gente como tú on se olvida jamás Francis-Gente como yo? Vaya, eso no es nuevo Jean-En fin, yo no vivo aquí, me iré en unos días Francis-Oh, estoy inpaciente por darte tu regalo de despedida, oh, me encanta tu auto, es genial Jean-Gracias...Tienes algo preparado? Francis-Es más improvisado Silencio... Jean-Qué piensas hacer con ese bate? Francis-...Los perdedores se divierten de verdad...(Comienza a destruir su auto con el bate) Jean-Qué estás haciendo?! Francis-Parece que ya no tendrás un lindo auto, eh?!!!! Los 6- .-. ... Katherine-No había visto a Francis tan molesto ._. Taylor-El...cuando estaba en Throat Explosion ese sujeto lo insultaba y lo trataba mal, y ahora que lo vió recordó todo y quiere una venganza Greg-Buena forma de vengarse Katherine-Ya, que alguien lo detenga Jean-Ya basta Francis! Francis-Cuando tenía 16 años tu misión era hacerme la vida imposible y ahora que ha pasado tiempo puedo vengarme! Jean-No es mi culpa que seas un fracasado! Francis-Repitelos de nuevo, te asesinaré! Taylor-Francis! (Lo detiene) Francis-Sueltame! Taylor-Ya basta! Jean-Estás loco! (Se va) Taylor-...Oh por Dios, Francis ha recordado algo .-. ......................... Leila-Bill, tenemos que hablar Bill-Qué sucede Leila? Leila-Él no quiere cooperar Bill-Mason? Qué quieres decir? Leila-Dice que ha escrito una canción pero no quiere darla a conocer y además me acusa de que le coqueteo cuando le hago cumplidos Bill-Pero Leila, ya te lo dije, tienes una forma extraña de trabajar, te pones a hacerles muchos cumplidos y por eso los ahuyentas y no quieren cooperar, han de creer que eres algún tipo de acosadora loca Leila-Qué? Entiende que yo hago eso para subirles el autoestima y den lo mejor de sí, son los hombres quienes hacen todo eso en su cabeza, porqué crees que hay demasiados caídos en la friendzone? Bill-Leila, no es la única vez que ha pasado eso y lo sabes bien Leila-Yo sé lo que hago y tengo mis razones, no es algo de tu incumbencia, pero quiero que hables con él Bill-Qué puedo decirle? Leila-Dile que coopere, convencelo de usar esa canción, seguro a ti te hará caso porque te tiene más confianza y todos esos chicos te adoran Bill-Lo sé, me aman ñ.ñ...no te preocupes Leila, haré el intento Mientras tanto Isaac-(Caminaba por las calles) Madison-(Lo detiene) Tenemos que hablar Isaac-Dios, Madison, me espantaste Madison-Tengo que hablar contigo de algo serio Isaac-Yo no quería hacerlo, no he tenido oportunidad de decir que lo siento, es sólo que...Elvira me entiende, somos más idénticos de lo que crees Madison-De ella quería hablar contigo, sé que aún siente algo por mi chico, Skylart Isaac-Madison, Elvira ya lo ha superado y está conmigo, eso pasó hace 2 años, déjalo ir Madison-Han estado muy cercanos ellos 2 y eso levanta mis sospechas, y tú deberías pensar lo mismo Isaac-Acaso tienes pruebas de tus argumentos? Madison-Quieres verlo de verdad? En serio? Isaac-..... ........................ Más tarde Isaac y Madison-(Mirando a través de la ventana) Skylart y Elvira-(Ríen y hablan) Madison-Miralos, están riendo...cómo si planeara destruir mi relación y la suya contigo Isaac-No lo creo, tal vez sólo son amigos Madison-Tiene tiempo que no se hablaban y ahora esto? Es algo sospechoso Isaac-Bueno, tendremos que investigar, estás conmigo? Madison-...Qué? Isaac-Investiguemoslo juntos Madison-Espera un momento, quieres que seamos socios? Isaac-Si no hacemos algo los dos podemos terminar lastimados Madison-Claro, y más tú por haber sido un idiota, en primer lugar si no hubieras engañado a Alis con ella nada de esto estaría pasando Isaac-Por favor Madison, sigues molesta por eso? Madison-Claro, porque tu sólo causas problemas Isaac-Disculpa? Que yo causo problemas? Madison-No trates de negarlo Isaac-Ay por Dios escúchame Madison, entiende que trato de cambiar y tú tampoco niegues que estos años he sido más amable de lo que solía ser Madison-Ah pues... Silencio... Madison- ._. ...Al menos yo no ocupo mi preferencia sexual para jugar con los corazones de la gente Isaac-Al menos yo no soy una chica neurótica controladora que se pone a gritar Madison-No es excusa, ya no he sido controladora con Mason, al menos yo no me obsesiono con una persona y la acoso Isaac-Al menos yo no tuve una relación incestuosa con mi hermano gemelo, todos saben que "Flores en el ático" es un mal ejemplo para ustedes Madison-Eso nunca pasó Isaac! Crees que soy tan loca y extraña para tener sexo y casarme con mi propio hermano?!! Isaac-Sí Madison-Ah...Tal vez, hayas convencido a mis amigos de cambiar y ser más amable, pero yo sé, que no es así, yo nunca confié en ti, sabía que planeabas algo cuando finjiste ser más amable cuando Alistair y Spencer terminaron, aja! Ya sé tu plan, querías ganarte su corazón para volver a hacer lo que siempre haces! Isaac-Ya basta! Estoy harto de que me sigas etiquetando por mi pasado! Madison-Mujeriego! Isaac-Loca! Madison-Imbécil! Isaac-Posesiva! Madison-No soy posesiva! Isaac-Yo no soy un imbécil! Madison-Sí, lo eres! Isaac-Entonces tu eres una posesiva! Madison-No lo soy! Antes muerta que trabajar contigo! Isaac-Lo mismo digo yo! Madison-Bien! Isaac-Bien! (Se van por diferentes lados) ................................... Spencer, Alistair, Shannon y Mason-(Sentados en el sillón viendo una película) ^^'' Mariah-(Entra)...Qué están viendo? Shannon-"Canoa" ñ.ñ Mason-Queríamos ver algo extranjero Mariah-Y "Canoa" fue su única alternativa? Alistair-Bueno, estábamos entre "Amancer rojo", "Amores perros", "La ley de Herodes" y "Canoa", al azar cayó esta Mariah-Yo prefiero "No se aceptan devoluciones" Spencer-Esa película no es del todo mexicana, y preferimos ver algo del viejo cine mexicano Mariah-(Se sienta con ellos) Shannon-Cuál es su problema del pueblo con que ellos sean comunistas? Alistair-El sacerdote de ese pueblo les lavó el cerebro diciéndoles que pronto irán por él y se lo llevarían, por alguna razón el pueblo lo creyó Los 5-^^ (Veían)...Ou!! Spencer-No es cierto, de verdad le cortaron los dedos? Mariah-Todo eso fue real? Mason-Dicen que sí Mariah-...... Los 4- ^^''' Mariah-(Toma el control y pausa la película) Spencer-Oye, porqué lo haces? Ya iba en lo mejor Shannon-No debiste pausar el momento del linchamiento (Toma un sorbo de su bebida) Mariah-Es raro que yo y Roderick aún no hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales? Shannon-(Se atraganta con su bebida) Aguarda un momento, quieres decir... Mariah-Sí, después de 2 años aún sigo virgen, pueden creerlo? Alistair-Cuál es el problema? Si no han tenido sexo es porque quieren esperar a estar listos Mason-Tal vez el único problema que haya es que con el tiempo Roderick pierda el interés en ella ya que no han tenido sexo Alistair-Oh Dios, esto es muy malo Mariah-Oh por Dios, no puede ser Spencer-...Que tan frecuente hablan de eso? Mariah-...No mucho ._. Spencer-Ajá! Ese es el problema de ustedes 2, a veces son tan inseguros que no hablan de como se sienten por temor a que no los amen, pero enserio? No han sentido nisiquiera una vez las ganas de desvestirse y... Alistair-(Lo interrumpe) Creo que ya entendió Mariah-...Bueno, no mucho .-. Shannon-Mira, yo no digo que lo importante en una relación sea el sexo, pero yo digo que para que una relación funcione se debe tener la confianza necesaria y experimentar cosas nuevas juntos Alistair-En serio Shannon? Y lo dice el chico que tuvo sexo con la chica que le gustaba desde preparatoria en su primera cita y ni siquiera eran novios Shannon-Ay por favor, desde otro punto de vista no puede ser tan malo, ella y yo al fin estamos saliendo de nuevo, así que no me arrepiento Spencer-Bueno y tú que piensas Mason? Mason- .-. ... Silencio..... Mason-La verdad no lo sé, aún siento algo por Jane pero ya no he hablado con ella y Leila me tiene todo desesperado así que estoy confuso .-. Alistair-Bueno, no digo que tengan sexo ya si aún no es lo que... Shannon-(Lo interrumpe) Creo que el problema es que no lo han hablado como se debe (._.)/ Alistair-Ajá! Ese es el problema Mariah-Que tiene de malo no hablar de sexo? Spencer-No es malo, pero cómo es que quieren avanzar si ni siquiera han experimentado una de las cosas más basicas (Hablaban) "Beep beep" Alistair-(Lee el mensaje) "Necesitamos vernos"-J "Vaya, hasta que te decides a aparecer"-A "Si sigues molesto no te culpo, pero necesitamos vernos"-J ............................ Más tarde Joey-(Toca la puerta) Alistair-No sé como pude apiadarme de ti ¬¬** Joey-Sé que no lo hiciste por mí...por él Alistair-Porqué lo piensas? Joey-...No lo sé Francis-(Abre la puerta) Los 2-Hola ñ.ñ/ Francis-No me interesa nada de lo que ustedes venden Joey-No es lo que piensas, nosotros somos... Francis-(Le cierra la puerta en la cara) Joey-Auch! >.<...eso dolió Alistair-Te lo merecías, fue el karma Joey-Haré como si no te hubiera escuchado ¬¬...(Toca la puerta) Francis-(Abre la puerta) Los 2-Hola ñ.ñ/ Francis-Puedo hacer esto todo el día (Les cierra la puerta en la cara a los 2 xD) Los 2-Auch! >.< Joey-Karma! Alistair-Eso no cuenta, Karma fue lo tuyo! Joey-...(Toca la puerta) Francis-(Abre) Siguen insistiendo? Joey-Aguarda un segundo ñ.ñ Francis-Qué?... Joey-(Cierra la puerta) Alistair-Auch! >.< Joey-Karma! Alistair-(Toca la puerta) Francis-(Abre) Si van a seguir molestando... Alistair-Un momento ñ.ñ (Cierra la puerta) Joey-Auch! >.< Alistair-Ese es el Karma! Francis-(Abre la puerta) Amigos... Los 2- .-. ......... Francis-Quieren pasar ñ.ñ? Los 2-...Ok ñ.ñ Francis-(Les cierra la puerta en la cara antes de que entren xD) Los 2-Auch! >.< Francis-Eso es el Karma! Joey-Abre la puerta Francis-Qué quieren?! Joey-Queremos... Alistair-(Lo interrumpe) Te llamas Francisco Ramón pero prefieres que te digan Francis, sales con Katherine Stevenson y luchas hasta la muerte por lo que quieres, eso se muestra cuando no te rendiste sólo porque los hermanos de tu chica no te permitieran ser su novio y mágicamente los convenciste, a los 16 años eras parte del Club Troath Explosion donde eras constantemente agredido y como objeto de burla para su líder Jean y el resto del equipo y después fuiste tranferido a McKinley dónde la conociste a ella y a tus amigos, ellos y tú tuvieron un accidente automovilístico dónde tú eras el conductor y desde el ahí perdiste la memoria y no los recuerdas Joey-...(Lo mira sorprendido) Francis-...(Abre la puerta) Cómo sabes eso de mí? Alistair-Porque yo y todos tus amigos estábamos en esa fiesta antes del accidente Francis-...Lo último que recuerdo es...que estaba besando a una chica en un auto, mi conciencia estaba perdida... Joey-Era el alcohol Francis-...Y sentí un fuerte golpe que me dejó inconsiente...lo único que quiero ahora es volver el tiempo para estar con esa chica de nuevo...es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, creen que alguna vez me imaginé que una chica llegaría a amarme tal cómo soy? Nunca, hasta que llegó ella pero ahora no la recuerdo y no está conmigo Joey-Te aseguro que está contigo Francis-Cómo lo sabes? Joey-...Porque nosotros sabemos quien es Francis-....... .................... Mientras tanto En Spothlight dinner Taylor-No puedo creer que tuviera quetraerles el café de nuevo 7n7** Greg, Gregory y Sheldon-Gracias ñ.ñ Sheldon-(Lo prueba)...Te dije descafeinado Taylor-El descafeinado me lo pidió Gregory Gregory-Esta vez no te pedí descafeinado y me trajiste descafeinado Sheldon-Y yo te lo pedí descafeinado Greg-Pueden hacer cambio Los 2-... Sheldon-Yo no voy a tomar de tus microbios, tráeme otro Taylor- ¬¬** (Se va) (A punto de chocar con Kitty) Oh, lo siento Kitty-No, yo lo siento (Ríe) Taylor-No esperaba verte por aquí (Ríe) En la mesa Greg-Qué está haciendo? Gregory y Sheldon-(Lo miran de lejos)... Gregory-Miralos hermano, ellos se ven tan lindos juntos Sheldon-Aunque odio admitirlo, harían linda pareja Greg-...No, claro que no! Sheldon-Noto un tono molesto Greg-Ella no es para él! Taylor siempre es vulnerable cuando se trata de esa chica así que es tóxica para él! Gregory-Que cosas dices Greg? Greg-Todas las mujeres, a excepción de Katherine, son así, te toman desprevenido y comienzan a envenenarte sin que te des cuenta para que mueras lentamente y termines tirado en el suelo sin nada Sheldon-Puras alucinaciones Greg-Cómo sea, esto no está bien, no está bien, no puede coquetear con ella Gregory-Porqué? Greg-Porque yo lo digo! Sheldon-Esto me recuerda a un tal Greg hace 2 años Greg-Debo detener esto (Se va) Taylor-Así que...este viernes? Kitty-Sólo si tú quieres Taylor-Me encantaría Greg-Hey, Tierra llamando a Taylor!!! Taylor-Ah! D: ...qué pasa ñ.ñ? Greg-Qué rayos estás haciendo? Taylor-Hablaba con Kitty, dijimos que saldríamos este viernes, no es genial? Andreas-(Escucha de lejos) Greg-Ah, una cita, y tú eres Kitty, cierto? Kitty-...Sí Greg-Gusto en conocerte, ya te había visto pero gusto en conocerte, y que mejor que enterarme que ustedes dos tendrán una cita Taylor-Greg...tiene novio, no es una cita Greg-Hay diferentes puntos de vista, Taylor, Kitty, te lo voy a decir de una vez... Kitty-... Greg-...(Anda Greg, suéltalo y dile lo que piensas ._.)... Kitty-Sí? Greg-...Eemm, Taylor y yo somos pareja! Gregory y Sheldon-(Confundidos) .-. ... Taylor- ._. ... Greg- ._. ...(Buena idea que se te acaba de ocurrir, Greg ¬¬) Kitty-Es enserio? Taylor-Te lo juro, no es verdad, no sé porqué lo inventa Greg-Sí, y tuvimos sexo Kitty-Qué? Taylor-Soy completamente virgen, no creas nada de lo que te dice Greg-Ya nos vamos? Taylor-Ok...te lo juro, no es verdad, no creas lo que dijo (Se van) Kitty-...Ok En la mesa Taylor-En serio Greg? No pudiste inventar algo mejor que eso? Greg-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, debí haber estado prevenido por si te veía coquetear con ella Taylor-Ella tiene novio, cuál es tu problema? Greg-Ella no es para ti! Taylor-Qué te hace pensar eso?! Greg-Uno, es 3 años mayor que tú, dos, ella es bonita así que hay un gran porcentaje de probabilidad de que se aprocechará de ti y de tu virginidad, y tres, ella no es para ti! Taylor-Tus argumentos son muy rebuscados, qué tiene si ella me gusta y ya? Actúas como si estuvieras celoso Greg-Y qué si estoy celoso y ya?! Tengo un sexto sentido, lo que yo veo es que en poco tiempo ella dejará a ese tipo por ti y como lo dije, se aprovechará de ti y de tu virginidad, para que unos años después venga el matrimonio y luego ustedes con un bebé! Sheldon-Que buen espectáculo Gregory-Tienes razón Los 2- ^^'' Taylor-Greg, a mí me gusta Kitty y que tú no lo apruebes no cambiará nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que en McKinley las chicas no te hubieran durado y que por eso dejaras de creer en el amor porque no puedes ni conseguir una novia verdadera! Greg-....... Gregory y Sheldon-... .-. Gregory-Taylor, no debiste decir eso .-. Taylor-...Greg Greg-Bien! Mira como me afecta! Te aseguro que por lo menos yo puedo conseguir a una chica y tener sexo con ella en una noche que tú, por estar aferrado a otra chica no puedes! Si prefieres coquetear con una chica que hacerle caso a los consejos de tu amigo, corrección, mejor amigo! Y olvidarte completamente de que existo, espero que estés contento! (Se va) Taylor-...Greg, espera! (Lo sigue) Gregory y Sheldon-(Van tras ellos) Greg-Y no me sigas! Taylor-(Toma su brazo) Espera Greg! Greg-Estúpido, mi brazo, idiota! (Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo xD) Taylor-Escúchame Greg-(Le da una cachetada) Taylor-Au! >.< Greg-A mí, no me vengas a joder con eso! Toma una probada de esto (Música) Greg, Gregory y Sheldon-Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na Na na na na na na na Na na na na na na Greg-I guess I just lost my wife I don't know where she went So I'm gonna drink my money I'm not gonna pay his rent I got a brand new attitude And I'm gonna wear it tonight I'm gonna get in trouble I wanna start a fight Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight Gregory-(Le lanza su guitarra) Greg con Sheldon y Gregory-Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight! So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright I'm just fine And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight Gregory y Sheldon-Uh, check my flow, uh Greg-The waiter just took my table And gave it to Jessica Simp, shit! I guess I'll go sit with drum boy At least he'll know how to hit What if this song's on the radio Then somebody's gonna die I'm gonna get in trouble My ex will start a fight Na na na na na na na He's gonna start a fight Greg con Sheldon y Gregory-Na na na na na na na We're all gonna get in a fight! So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight Greg-I'm alright (Gregory y Sheldon-I'm alright) I'm just fine And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight (Música) Greg-You weren't there You never were You want it all But that's not fair I gave you life I gave my all You weren't there You let me fall Greg con Sheldon y Gregory-So, so what? I'm still a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't need you And guess what I'm having more fun And now that we're done (Sheldon y Gregory.we're done) I'm gonna show you tonight I'm alright (Sheldon y Gregory-I'm alright) I'm just fine (Sheldon y Gregory-I'm just fine) And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight No no, no no I don't want you tonight You weren't there (Sheldon-I'm gonna show you tonight) I'm gonna show you tonight Greg-I'm alright (Gregory-I'm alright) I'm just fine And you're a tool So, so what? I am a rock star I got my rock moves And I don't want you tonight Ba da da da da da Silencio... Greg-Toma una probada de Greg Stevenson, respeto (Se va) .............................. Mientras tanto Bill-(Narrando) Esto de organizar la boda me ha tenido un poco ocupado y no he podido hablar con Mason como Leila me lo pidió, cree que si yo hablo con él lo convenceré de dar a conocer la canción, iba en camino al apartamento cuando decidí visitarla para saber si han avanzado un poco, así que toqué su puerta, por alguna razón estaba abierta y entré, hasta que me dí cuenta que llegué en mal momento Leila y Mason-(Se besan) Bill-...Chicos! Leila y Mason-Ah! (Se separan) Mason-....... Leila-...Qué pasa Bill? Bill-...No puede ser, está pasando otra vez .............................. Más tarde Afuera Bill-Qué fue eso? Mason-...No lo sé, sólo nos estábamos besando Bill-Sientes algo por ella? Tienes que aprender a no combinar el trabajo con la diversión Mason-La verdad no sé lo que siento ahora Bill-Dices eso por esa chica? Jane? No puedes superarla y por eso tratas de acostarte con una celebridad? Mason-No planeaba acostarme con ella Bill-Yo conozco a Leila y ha llegado a ese extremo con varios hombres que han "trabajado" con ella, creeme, si le sigues el juego por olvidarla, te aseguro que no terminarás nada bien Mason-Y tú cómo lo sabes? Bill-Cómo lo sé? Fuí una de sus víctimas hace tiempo, te toma desprevenido para amarrarte a ella haciéndote creer que te ama sólo para poder acostarse contigo, es...una desventaja de llegar a este punto de la fama Mason-...... Bill-Te doy un consejo? Sí de verdad quieres esto debes probar con esa canción, si algo es escrito con el corazón y esfuerzo, el público tarde o temprano lo alabará, tómalo en cuenta, pero no dejes que te controle de esa forma Mason-Me siento incómodo hablando de esto Bill, lo siento Bill-No te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo Mason-Ahora no Bill, lo siento mucho (Se aleja) Bill-(Le pone el pié para que se detenga) Mason-Ah! D: (Cae al suelo) Bill-Lo siento, sabía que si no lo hacía te irías Mason- -.-** Bill-Tienes la suerte de que te haya elegido a ti y tienes el descaro de no querer dar a conocer tu canción? Mason-Bueno, yo pienso que nadie lo entendería porque habla de sentimientos y es muy profunda Bill-De eso se trata, déjame ayudarte (Lo ayuda a levantarse) tienes una ventaja, me tienes a mí, cualquier cosa que sufras probablemente también yo la he sufrido, puedo contarte miles de experiencias vividas a través de una vestimenta un poco afeminada y emo-gótica con un peinado de melena de león, fue mi peinado más polémico de todos, y puedo aconsejarte, has escuchado "Love don't break me"? Mason-...Ajá Bill-Fue una de las canciones más profundas que escribí y pensé que nadie me comprendería pero sabes, así es cómo haces contacto con la gente, si se identifican con la canción entenderán el mensaje que quieres dar, y sabrán la situación por la que estás pasando o llegaste a pasar Mason-........ ............................. Más tarde Katherine-Y no lo sé, Joey y Alistair me dijeron que lo viera mañana para que me reconociera pero no sé si sea una buena idea, tú viste, casi golpea a Sheldon y el otro día detruyó el auto de ese sujeto Taylor-Ya te dije que ese sujeto lo trataba mal en su segundo año de preparatoria y por eso lo hizo, pero si lo reconoció a él, tal vez ya esté listo para verte a los ojos y decir "Esa es mi chica" Katherine-No lo sé Tay, nada ha salido como lo planeaba, yo pensaba que él y yo estaríamos juntos estudiando en NYu aquí, siendo felices por siempre, y ahora la mayoría de ellos tiene a su pareja pero yo perdí a la mía Taylor-Aún no lo has perdido, sólo tenemos que recuperarlo para que vuelva a la normalidad, y porqué dices eso de que ellos ya tienen a su pareja? Katherine-Porque es la verdad, la mayoría de ellos sale con alguien, incluso tú tendrás una cita Taylor-Wow wow wow, Katherine, ya te dije que no es una cita Katherine-Entonces si no es una cita qué es? Taylor-Sólo es una salída de amigos, tiene novio así que lo respeto y no es una cita Katherine-Ok, cómo tú digas, pero no creo que su novio lo vea como una salida de amigos, así que eso no le va a gustar Taylor-Katherine, yo del novio me encargo Katherine-(Ríe un poco) Si se entera se enfurecerá Andreas-Tú! Te asesinaré! Taylor-Oh Dios, es él ._. Katherine-Rayos .-. Andreas-Creías que ibas a salirte con la tuya?! Katherine-Calma, calma, tienes que calmarte amigo, no vayas a... Andreas-(Trata de golpearlo) Taylor y Katherine-Ah! D: (Esquivan el golpe) Katherine-Ajá! No fue un error, ibas a golpearme a mí también por ser mujer Andreas-(Confundido) Qué? No, lo juro, yo no quería goleparte a ti .-. Taylor-Katherine, quiere asesinarme a mí, no a ti ._. Katherine-Cómo sea, ahora yo quiero asesinarlo a él, golpeador de mujeres Andreas-Que yo no iba a golpearte a ti, maldita sea! Katherine-Eso dicen los golpeadores de mujeres Andreas-Al menos mi chica no perdió la memoria y sabe quién soy Katherine-Hijo de...!!! Taylor-(La detiene) Andreas-No quieras meterte chica, esto es entre Taylor y yo Taylor-Oh entonces supongo que ya te enteraste Andreas-Qué? Yo no sé de qué estás hablando ._. Taylor-...Ah no? .-. Andreas-Claro que me enteré! Porqué crees que estoy aquí contigo?! Katherine-No lo sé, tal vez, porque querías golpear a una mujer! Taylor-Kath, basta Katherine-Lo siento, sabes como soy cuando alguien de verdad no me agrada Taylor-No Kath, lo entiendo, yo también soy así cuando alguien no me agrada desde la primera vez que hice contacto visual con esa persona Andreas-Al menos no lo niegas, vaya, sabes, tú tampoco me agradaste desde que nos conocimos en Ohio, no me gustaba la manera en la que la mirabas sin parar, pero sabes que sentí cuando accedió a salír conmigo? Sentí una sensación llamada "alivio", estaba aliviado porque al fin era mía y me prometí que no dejaría que nada lo arruine, y ahí entras tú, no dejaré que por un descuido tú te salgas con la tuya Taylor-Y yo no dejaré que ella se case con un golpeador de mujeres Katherine-Turn down for what xD!!!!!! Taylor y Katherine-(Chocan los 5) :D Katherine-Estoy de tu lado Andreas-...Sabes qué es lo chistoso? Los 2-....... Andreas-Quisiste aprovecharte de un error mío para arrebatármela, pero tu plan falló, si ella te amara no se habría quedado conmigo y habría corrido a tus brazos, pero eso no pasó, vuelve a la realidad, Taylor, crees que después de todos estos años aún te extraña? Lo crees? Si fuera tú me pondría a reflexionar en lo que te estoy diciendo Taylor-Y si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado con mis próximas palabras, nada está escrito aún, no te has puesto a pensar si ella llega a aburrirse de ti? O si se arrepiente de perdonarte? Dios, eso debe doler, tienes lo que un newyorkino desearía, eres dueño de un lugar importante y eres el mejor amigo de Bill Kaulitz pero tal vez pronto te quedes sin chica, crees que el alcohol es una excusa para justificar lo que hiciste? Andreas-... Taylor-Si una mujer es inteligente nunca pasará por alto este tipo de cosas, esa excusa de que "la culpa es del alcohol" es una frase tonta que inventó la gente sólo para justificarle a su pareja porque tuvo sexo con una prostituta, y para justificarle a sus padres porqué chocó el auto o en tu caso justificarle a tu novia de porque fue golpeada por ti, tal vez tú y Greg tengan razón, tal vez ella no es para mí, tal vez ella no me ama como y a ella...pero el Karma llega tarde o temprano para quien se lo merece, así que...suerte con ella (Se va) Katherine-La necesitarás (Se va) Andreas-............ Mientras tanto (Música) Joey (Greg)-(Guardando todas sus fotos con Astrid) I admit, I miss seeing your face babe, (seeing your face babe) And being alone is starting to take its toll, (toll) I'm cold and it's getting old, (getting old) Katherine (Taylor)-I admit, (I admit) I should have made some changes. (Changes) We were so smothered in love, We didn't have a chance to come up for air (no fair) Madison y Greg-What a waste Madison-Where did the time go? Where did our minds go? I don't know. Greg-What's this place? Where did our home go? We won't know, I don't know. Taylor-Too much of anything is too much, Too much love can be too much, We had too much time, too much us, So we fought like tomorrow was promised Taylor y Greg-Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Much, much too much Mason (Mariah)-I admit, I'm still watching the days go by, (watching the days go by) And sleeping alone is starting to break me down. (Down) It's cold, but I should have known. (Should have known) Mariah (Madison)-I admit, (I admit) I made a few mistakes, babe, (babe x3) We were so caught up in love, We didn't have a chance to come up for air... Mariah y Madison-What a waste Madison-Where did the time go? Where did our minds go? I don't know. Mariah-What's this place? Where did my heart go? We'll never know, I'll never know... Mason-Too much of anything is too much, Too much love can be too much, We had too much time, too much us, So we fought like tomorrow was promised Mason y Madison-Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Much, much too much Joey-I need to find a reason to feel, Like everything was meant to be let go, Take it slow, 'cause I can't be on my own....Too much of anything is too much, (Katherine-it's just too much) Madison-Too much love can be too much, (Katherine-it's just too...) Taylor y Greg-We had too much time, too much us, So we fought like tomorrow was promised Madison, Mariah y Katherine-Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Too much, too much, too much, too much Much, much too much